Victorious: A Bori Love Story
by borifan9670
Summary: takes place after prom wrecker and locked up. Tori's in love with beck and he is in love with jade there's also a subplot with Cat and Robbie. It's going to be really long but it hopefully will be great. Bori and Cabbie. Jandre in later chapters. Sorry about the profanity
1. Chapter 1

Victorious: A Bori Love Story

Chapter 1  
>Tori's POV<p>

It had been 2 weeks after the Prome and Yerba fiasco. Andre was now in New York with his family for three months (he was on a music program and his family insisted on going with him). It was great for Andre but it sucked for me because one of my best friends were gone. But at least I had my other 2 best friends Beck who I had a huge crush on but to my dilemma he had a girlfriend who hated me but they loved each other and they are a cute couple. Enough of Beck on to my BFF, Cat. She was my best friend in the whole world and the one person I could always count on and of course I was her best friend in the whole world and she could always count on me. Speaking of Cat here she comes

Cat: Hey Tori  
>Tori: Hey Cat what's up?<br>Cat: Nothing

We started to talk and at that point I saw Beck come in. He went to his locker. I was going to go and say hi but then Jade went up there and started making out with him I just started to sigh.

Cat : What's wrong  
>Tori: Nothing let's just go to class<br>Cat: Okay.

We headed to class

I said that because I really hadn't gotten the chance to tell Cat about Beck. I'm not a horrible best friend but I hadn't really gotten the chance. Cat had really been lonely because her parents had left for Europe last week for six months her dad got this job offer there they were going to have to move but cat decided that she'd stay with her brother and come up in the summer. Her brother's 18 and taking a year off before he starts college they agreed since it's her junior year in high school and its a really important year plus shes a very responsible 16 year old. So I was too busy helping cat not feel so lonely

We went to a couple of classes and now we were at lunch

Beck's POV  
>I was walking over to the table where Tori Cat and Robbie were. I was by myself because Jade had lunch and after school detentions-with sikowits<br>I went to the table .

Beck : Hey guys  
>Tori : Hey where's jade<p>

When I greeted Tori I couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. I was falling for Tori one of my best friends who was also the person my girlfriend hated which sucked. And I had no one to speak to about I obviously couldn't tell jade my girlfriend . Andre my best friend in the whole world was in New York for three freaking months and this not something I can talk about through video chat or text or im and I could not tell the last of my three best friends, cat. She was not only one of my best friends but she was Tori's best friend in the whole world. So she was out and of course I couldn't Tori not yet anyway. I finally zoned back in

Tori: Hello Beck what happened to jade  
>Beck :Sorry she has lunch and afterschool detention and don't ask why . So rob where's rex<p>

Robbie(angrily): He's in the Caribbean with my parents until August. I told you guys this already

Beck : Sorry I forgot

The truth is I didn't forget he told us this a week ago when they left. His parents along with the rest of his family went on vacation they didn't take him because he's in school and they took Rex away because they thought it wasn't healthy for a boy who's almost 17 to still have a puppet so they took him away because they thought it would be good for him if he got away from Rex for 6 months I just said I forgot so no one would ask about jade

Robbie: That's okay you guys wanna come over to my house and hang but you guys would have to ask your parents first though

Tori : No need our parents aren't here remember and plus cat and I are going have a sleepover at her house tonight girls only

Robbie:Thats okay sorry forgot about your parents. What about you beck

Beck : Sure whatever

I was bit upset that Robbie forgot about cat and Tori's parents after I answered they both said bye to us and left they looked like they were going to cry they're my best friends and I hated to see them mom got a job in London so both her parents left and so did Trina she's at the London school of arts it's kinda like here except they can train people who want to be actors and singers but just don't have the talent like Trina and make them into amazing stars by the time they leave it's a boarding school and Trina going to summer school there so her parents are ecstatic but her parents wanted Tori to finish school here( shes only a junior) They trust her and think she's a responsible teenager and plus she's turning 17 in 4 months on June 21. And Cat's parents are in europe because of cat dads new job and she's staying with her brother whose turning 19 november . Robbie's my friend but I normally spend my days with my girlfriend jade or with one or all of my three besties Andre Tori or Cat but since Andre my best friend in the whole world is in New York and my other two best friends are having a girls night then I thought why not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Me and Cat were talking and I just thought it was the perfect time to tell her how I felt about beck

Tori: Cat can I tell you something  
>Cat: Tori you know you can tell me anything your my best friend in the whole world and I am yours right<br>Tori:But of course  
>Cat : Then tell me<p>

Tori: Okay I'll tell you but promise me you won't tell anyone especially not Andre or beck

Cat: Okay I won't and I don't want to be mean or anything but Andre's one your best friends not mine so why would I tell him anything  
>Tori:That was kind of mean<br>Cat: I'm not saying I hate him he's one of my closest friends but I only have two best friends you the bests friend any girl could ask for and of course beck ...anyways what did you want to tell me

Tori : I think I may love beck  
>Cat: Are you serious<br>Tori:I am

Cat(excitedly): When you say beck do you mean our beck as in our best friend Beckett Oliver . As in the same beck who's dating jadelyn west the girl who hates you

Tori : Calm down stop with the full names before I start calling you Catherine Valentine and listen to me

Cat: Okay Tori sorry

Tori: Thanks Cat look this is serious I think I may genuinely love beck but he's with jade and I don't know what to do

Cat : Don't worry i know what to do but first are you sure you love beck

Tori : umm yeah I know I have strong feelings for him I can't stop thinking about him I have dreams about him about me and him as a couple I even had a sex dream about him a couple of times and he's so sweet and funny not to mention ...

She cut me off

Cat: Tori I think you may love him too here's my plan we make him jealous

Tori: How are we going to do that

Cat: By using my brother duh

Of course cats smoking hot brother could make Beck jealous but I told her he'd never do it but she convince me  
>We continued talking until her brother got home we told him our plan<p>

Jason (cat's brother):Fine on 2 conditions  
>Tori: what ?<p>

Jason:You each owe me 20 bucks and you have to help me make my ex jealous just tell me when

We exchanged numbers and he made his way up the stairs but half way up there he turned around

Jason: oh I forgot something  
>Cat:what?<p>

He ran down the stairs came up to me and looked into my eyes put my hair behind my ears brought me closer to him and kissed me he pulled away but then I kissed him back and before I knew it we were in a make out session but we realized cat was there we stopped he said smart beautiful sexy and an amazing kisser this should be fun

Cat:Did you enjoy that  
>Tori: Yes I did thanks sorry for doing it in your face<br>Cat:No prob but I need your help and don't laugh  
>Tori: I won't laugh what's up or is this about you liking Robbie<br>Cat: You knew  
>Tori:Me and Beck figured it out and was wondering when one of you was going to make a move<p>

Cat: Beck knew do you think Andre or jade knows wait what do u mean do you think Robbie feels the same way about me too

Tori:Yes beck knew neither Andre nor jade figured it out and we never told anyone and I do think he feels the same way and I think you should make a move

We continued to talk and talk

Beck's POV  
>I was at robbie's house when he asked me about some help about a girl which turned out to be cat I told him that me and Tori knew all along he started to freak but I managed to calm him down<br>He really had it bad he had a wet dream about Cat so I finally decided to tell him to make a move and then I asked him

Beck: Dude I need your help  
>Robbie: Really me<br>Beck: dude yeah I think u can help  
>Robbie: Kay what's your dilemma<br>Beck: I'm in love with one of my three best friends Tori but I'm dating jade who I also love but not as much as I love Tori and the more time I spend with Tori is the more I love her and the less I love jade but jade hates Tori and can possible harm Tori and I don't know what to do and I don't know if tori has feelings for me

Robbie : Wow...okay I think I can help but first how much do u love jade  
>Beck:honestly the love has dropped to like and I'm pretty sure in a week or 2 I'll only wanna be just friends<p>

Robbie : That makes it easier Tori probably has feelings for you do to find if she does just spend time with her alone exclude your other 2 best friends cat and Andre and exclude jade and just have Tori time so jade isn't one of your bffs  
>Beck: na we were always just close friends not even that close and then a couple and thanks man<p>

After that I left I really loved Tori she was one of my three best friends and she was 115% more talented than Jade in terms of beauty jade was a ugly toad compared to tori who was way more beautiful than any supermodel and all the miss universe America supermodels in the world together or individually a couple months ago i had a wet dream about her and while in Yerba I had a sex dream  
>The only dreams I ever have of jade was when I dump her 2 be with Tori<p>

I went home and then 2 bed 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

I arrived at school with cat who went 2 talk 2 Robbie and beck was there with no jade  
>I was so happy that I decided to wear my very cute super short shorts and my super sexy strapless purple top and jewellry and it flattered by 34b cup kinda small bur perfect for me I walk up and I think beck checked me out<p>

Tori: hey beck. Where's jade  
>Beck : detention she has morning from 6 till when classes start since she skipped yesterday lunch afterschool all her breaks during school and all day on weekends don't ask why and until school finishes in the first week in June when she's not in school or in detention she has to be home with her parents who are dropping and picking her up from school<br>Tori : I won't that's going 2 b hard on your relationship  
>Beck:kind of but jades kinda of been annoying me lately<br>Tori:really enough of jade wanna hang after school and do homework and study... We could do it at your rv

Beck agreed so it was settled me and beck were hanging out afterschool but how'd I tell cat we were keeping each others company but cat came and told me everything that had happened between her and Robbie and that she was spending the afternoon with him at his house and I told her about beck we went to class and before I knew it afterschool was here time for my * date with Beck. I went straight to his place and we started talking and flirting

Tori:So yesterday when I was hanging out with Cat and she finally admitted  
>that she likes robbie<p>

Beck: That's great because I think Robbie feels the same way

Tori: Who do you think will make a move first

Beck: I don't know we'll have to wait to see ...don't you think it's great that we never got any homework at all today

Tori:Yeah can I ask you a question  
>Beck:Sure<br>Tori:Umm you know how you said that you were getting tired of Jade  
>Beck:Yeah<br>Tori:So I was wondering what your perfect girl would be like you know if you weren't dating Jade  
>Beck: What<br>Tori:I was just wondering if you could describe her to me  
>Beck:Okay but first why the sudden interest<br>Tori:Just curious are you going to describe her or not  
>Beck:Okay fine ... My perfect girl would be tall about 5"3 have long hair preferably long brown and curly ;smart ,beautiful ,sexy and hot ,a wonderful smile, pretty deep brown eyes really talented, funny, be fun to be around you loving life get along great with everybody being nice even if someone hates her love all my best and closest friends. I would also want to trust her with anything and know that I could trust her with anything I'd also want her to have a killer fashion sense I'd want us to be best friends but not perfect cuz no one is perfect it be nice if she was a lady too and of course she would have to be an amazing kisser . Oh Tori come to think of it you fit the description of my perfect girl well perfectly<p>

Tori:Wow Beck that's quite a description ...wait you think I'm beautiful smart sexy and talented

Beck:Yeah I do  
>Tori: I'm honored<br>Beck:Your welcome but wait a second since I told you about my perfect girl why don't you tell me about your perfect guy  
>Tori :Fine I will<p>

I started to tell him about my perfect guy how he was cute handsome smart and sexy. He was funny he would have to love life that he was nice to everybody no matter how they felt about him or how awful he was feeling that he would have to be my best friend and that he could trust me with any and everything and that I would trust him with any and everything he'd also love all my friends but he'd not be perfect but pretty darn close . He'd also have to be a gentleman and mega talented and of course an absolutely fabulous kisser. Then I told him he fixed the description perfectly we laugh and talked and flirted . Jade called and texted a few times but Beck ignored every single one. Then we started talking about a soul mates and then we started to question how we thought we were both great kissers when we really never kissed( except for that one time in class but that never really counted so we finally decided that we'd kiss just to see how good of kissers we were

Beck :After three  
>Tori: kk<p>

After counting to three we leaned in but then there was a knock we opened the door only to find jade

Jade: Hey Beck ,Vega  
>We said in hey in unison it felt awkward so I told them bye and left<p>

It really felt like me and beck had an connection but I don't know I guess I'll just have to go to plan b with Jason so I just went home and ate and just hang out in my room studying alone. Just hope Cat is having better luck with Robbie 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cat's POV

Robbie and I were actually talking and flirting we started talking about our soul-mates and stuff and he started to describe her saying she's beautiful sexy and smart and then he said I fit the description perfect and I told him about how handsome and smart my guy would have been and he blushed when he heard that my perfect guy was just like him we agreed about you know seeing how good of kissers we were . We kissed once but that was to make him get over a stage kiss with Trina  
>We leaned in but then we heard the door bell ring and there was this sexy girl there I was so embarrassed so I just said bye and left .I texted Tori to see of she was done with Beck. And thank god she was so I just went by her house. I finally arrived at her house I told her about my day and she told me about her day and she decided to go with the Jason plan and I was just confused<p>

Cat: I don't know what to do Tori I don't know what to do

Tori:Calm down maybe it's just a misunderstanding just give him another chance well that's if you really care about him

Cat: Okay I'll give him one more chance thanks Tori

Talking to Tori really help but I'm wondering what's happening with beck

Beck's POV

I wondered why Jade was here I thought she was in detention and then her parents would pick her up

Beck: jade what are you doing here  
>Jade: I got let out of detention early but I'll leave at 5:15 so I can back by 5:30 and still have time to spare so that gives us a good 75 mins or so to do whatever maybe we could even go to 2nd base but first why was vega here<p>

Beck: We were just studying like my mom says you never know when you'll get a pop quiz and it's easier to study with a partner and you had detention cat and Robbie were busy and so me and Tori decided to just study and she left because she knew we wouldn't get anymore studying done with you and me making out and that you'd feel weird with her there so she said bye and left

Jade:Okay so should I start stripping now

Beck:Jade I think you should leave  
>Jade:I was kidding about the stripping<p>

I just told jade to leave I said that I didn't want her to get in any trouble with her parents she agreed and left but really I was tired of jade now I now knew I was no longer in love with jade and I now wanted to be just friends but I don't know how to dump her a couple minutes Robbie texted me because he needed help with cat .he arrived momentarily and told me what had happened and said he was confused  
>I tried to explain to him<p>

Beck:She left because she thought you have a thing going on with your neighbor

Robbie:But why would she think that my neighbor is gay she likes girls only

Beck:okay then ... All you have to do is explain this to cat

Robbie: But I'm not even sure if cat has feelings for me

Beck : Trust me I know girls and cat definitely has a thing for you so just tell her about your neighbor and just make a move

Robbie:Okay I'll do that tomorrow and as for Tori just dump jade and make s move 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tori's POV  
>I was on my way to ucla that's where Jason's ex goes to school . Her name was Lexi and we were going to make her jealous so we arrived at ucla and Jason spotted her coming and so we started kissing. It was fantastic his tongue and mine were intertwined and then he put his hand on my ass boy was it amazing and my hand was around his neck we continued until someone interupted<p>

Lexi(Jason's ex):Jason  
>Jason : Lexi what's up<br>Lexi: Can I talk to you for a sec  
>Jason: sure<p>

They were gone for about 15 or 20 mins and when he came back he said the most shocking thing

Jason:This fake dating thing has got to stop now

I was shocked

Tori:What! Why?  
>Jason : When me and Lexi went over there to talk she kissed me then pulled away then I kissed her. And then we were making out for about 10 mins but she stopped and asked about you and I told her the truth about you and beck. And that this was fake and that I was only doing cat a favor. She wanted it to end and I said that I would end it now and we have a lunch date today at noon<p>

Tori:I'm happy for you Jason but we had a deal and beck hasn't even met you yet. And plus cat and I gave you 20 bucks each ...

He cut me off

Jason: Relax Tori you'll be fine without me and I'll give you and cat 25 bucks each don't worry I'm pretty sure that beck will come around soon enough

Tori: Okay I should get going  
>Jason : And Tori thanks<p>

I left after that I really hope Jason was right

Beck's POV  
>It had been 2 days since my afternoon. With Tori . It was Friday the end of the week even though I was not going to end it so well<br>I decided to do it I decided to break up with Jade . I saw her and I went up to her and told her I want to talk I took her to the janitors closet

Jade: What is it  
>Beck: I want to break up with you<br>Jade:What why  
>I told her how I felt and I told her about Tori and I was going to file a restraining order against her for Tori ( my dads a lawyer) so she can't harm her and after that she just made her way to detention<p>

At that point in time Tori arrive I asked her if I could come over her house to talk and she agreed so i went to class and she searched for cat

Tori's POV

So me and beck are hanging after-school I was looking for cat to tell her about my morning I finally found her I told her everything and I told her about beck and she was fine she was hanging out with Jason today after school they scheduled it yesterday so I went through the day and then I went home beck was come at 3 . Cat also went home too but her brother canceled but said they'd spend tomorrow together ( he was spending the night with Lexi)

Robbie's :POV

I haven't seen cat in two days but I was going to tell her how I felt so after school I made my way to her place . About half an hour later I reached and I knocked and she let me in and asked me why I was there I told her I have something to say

Cat: What is it  
>I worked up the nerve to say it.<p>

Robbie: Cat I like you I mean I really like you and I want to you to be my girlfriend I have really deep feelings for you. And that girl was my neighbor amber and she likes girls in an intimate way only girls shes gay so you've got nothing to worry about. Just wait

My heart was beating I continued:  
>I know you probably don't feel the se way about me but...<p>

I was cut off cat kissed me. Man was she an amazing kisser then she stopped

Cat:Oh Robbie  
>Robbie: Yeah<br>Cat: I feel the same way and I'd love to be your girlfriend.

It was a official I had a girlfriend  
>We talked for about an hour until her brother came home and she told him we were a couple I said I'd call her and we scheduled a date for tomorrow and I left<br>Best day of my life .I wonder how beck is doing

Beck's POV

I arrived at Tori's house. I was going to tell her how I felt. I told her that I needed to tell her something

Tori: What's up  
>Beck: I broke up with Jade this morning<br>Tori: Sorry what happened  
>Beck: I don't love her anymore I've been in love with someone else for a while and still am. I broke up with Jade because of you Tori . Your the someone else who've I've been in love and still am in love with.I love you Tori and have for awhile. I know you probably don't feel the s...<p>

I was cut off Tori just started to kiss me and boy was she an amazing kisser 550% better than jade actually she was the most amazing kiss I ever had  
>She pulled away and we were both smiling<p>

Tori: I was just wondering if that was too soon. Because if it is I'm so sorry an...

I cut her off and started to kiss her before we knew it we were in a full blown make out session out tongues were intertwined her arms were wrapped around my neck and my hands were too busy grabbing her perfect ass. It was sweet until her phone rang. We stopped so she could answer it at least we were making out for a solid 20 minutes it was her parents she came back and we talked and I told her how long I was in love with her and she told me that she was in love with me and how long and about her plan with cats brother to make me jealous and we laughed and we talked about cat and Robbie and then I told her that I had to meet my parents and I told her about jade and how I blocked her number texts ims emails and video chats and she told me she deleted Jason's number for dinner and that I would call her and I promised we would spend the day together tomorrow

Tori: Wait beck does this mean we are a couple as in boyfriend and girlfriend

Beck : It most definitely does bye love you  
>Tori : love you too<p>

We kissed and I left  
>This was the best day of my life<br>Tori Vega was my girlfriend


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tori's POV

I can't believe it me and Beck were finally a couple. I couldn't wait to tell Cat I just hope things worked out between her and Robbie . I texted her to see if she could come over and thankfully she could. When she finally came over she told me that she had something exciting to tell me and I told her she had something exciting to tell me. After arguing I decided to go first.

Tori:When Beck came over he told me that he and jade broke up. They broke up because of me ; because beck loved me. I then kissed him and he kissed me and it was amazing...

She cut me off

Cat: What happened after that

I told her everything beck u and I talked about and then she told me everything that happened with her and Robbie  
>We were both ecstatic. I asked her if she wanted to sleepover she said yes and we ordered pizza wings and a huge bottle of coca cola. She always kept a toothbrush and 2 changes of clothes at my house and I did the same at her house. I also told her I was spending the day with beck and she told me she had a lunch date with Robbie. Then our boyfriends called and we talked and after we continued to talk until we fell asleep <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tori's POV  
>The day was finally here Saturday February 18th , the day I was going to have my first date with Beck. Beck was coming at 9:30. I was so excited I got up at 7: 30. I picked out the cutest outfit I had. It was a blue and yellow dress.I did my hair and makeup. When Cat woke up we had breakfast and talked for about an hour. Then Cat left so she could go home and have enough time to get ready for her lunch date with Robbie. I was so happy for her. I had about an hour so I called my parents and then Trina about my week<br>My parents were a bit upset that I was going to use a boy to get what I wanted but in the end the were still happy and wished me good luck and they figured me and beck were going to end up together. They also told me that they thought we were perfect for each other and couldn't wait meet him in a formal way in the summer. When I called Trina she was happy for me in her own Trina way but she seemed upset that I had a boyfriend and she didn't. We started to have a really conversation it was nice I realized it was 9:25 so I told Trina that Beck would be here any minute and I hung up. At 9:40 I heard the doorbell ring  
>I opened it and beck stood there looking so handsome . He got a haircut he was wearing a dark blue navy shirt that showed off his muscles and pair of jeans. I finally said something<p>

Tori:Hi  
>Beck: Hey beautiful sorry for bring late( he said while looking up ). But ... wow! you look amazing<p>

Tori:Thanks so do you  
>He was so sweet<p>

Beck: Shall we  
>Tori:We shall<br>We went to his black Mercedes. He opened the door for me like the gentleman he was. And we talked the whole way there. We were having breakfast at La belle fille. It was a fancy French restaurant which was really hard to get into and served the most amazing breakfast.

We were looking at the menu which thankfully was in partially in English  
>The waiter came and I ordered beck ordered in French. I was impressed<p>

Tori: Wow I never knew you spoke French and how'd you get in to this restaurant.

Beck:Yeah I spent a year in France and a couple of summers there too. So I know both Spanish and French what about you. And my dad had a reservation here for a business breakfast but last night when I told him about you he said I should take you there at first I was worried about him and his colleagues but he said he'd take them to Olive Garden instead

Tori: Wow that was real nice of your dad tell him thanks and as for how well I speak foreign languages I'm fluent in Spanish , and I know a couple phrases in French maybe you could teach me sometime I loved to learn

Beck:Yeah maybe I should take you up on that

Tori: Great...Anyways what your dad did was really nice and remember to tell your dad thanks I can't believe he did that

Beck: He was happy to do it he knows you mean a lot to me and he can have his meetings anytime and you can tell him thanks when you meet him Friday

Tori: Wow that's great your dad's really nice I me...wait what do you mean when I meet him on Friday

Beck: My family wants to meet you over dinner on Friday . I mean if that's okay with you

Tori:Oh my God! Beck I can't wait to meet him

Beck : Great!

I kissed him on the lips and I told him about my conversation with Trina and my parents and he couldn't wait for summer to meet them either we finished breakfast and them left. We then went to the park, we walked while holding hands before we knew it it was time for lunch. It was 12: 30 so we decided to go for lunch at chili's I was so happy. I started to wondered how Cat's day with Robbie was going 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cat's POV

It had been about 1 hour since I left Tori's house. I ate an apple then I called my parents and I told them about Robbie and about my date with him today. They were so happy for me. They told me that we were perfect for each other and brought out the best in each other . They also told me that they couldn't wait to meet him (even though they met him before but he was just a friend then now he was my boyfriend). After speaking to them Jason was talking to me about Robbie. I told him he had nothing to worry about and I told him that he could formally meet him Friday night over dinner. By the time I finished talking to him it was 10 o'clock which meant I still had a good hour and a half before Robbie came so I ate something and decided to get dressed. I curled my hair I decided to where my strapless blue summer dress and my white heels. Luckily Tori and I did each other's nails last night. She had black nails and I had rose pink nails. I put on some of my strawberry lip-gloss and got my blue purse and I put on my make up :blue eye shadow and my new perfume love chic by the time I was finished it was 11: 30 and Robbie was right on time. I rushed to answer the door

Cat: Hi  
>Robbie: Hi ...Wow you look so beautiful<br>Cat: What's that suppose to mean  
>Robbie: Just that you look beautiful like always<br>Cat: Thanks Robbie you are so sweet and you look so handsome

Robbie really did look handsome in his blue long sleeve shirt and his blue tie. And his black pants. We matched yeah  
>After admiring each other for awhile we left for olive garden my favorite restaurant<p>

We talked about my conversation with my parents and he told me that his family can't wait to formally meet me well except for his grandma but after lunch we went for a walk and talked. He then took me home. It was the best date ever. I just hope Tori's day with Beck is going as well as my date with Robbie went.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been a week after Tori met Beck's parents. It went great, they loved her. His parents actually approved of his girlfriend. In fact it was just a few hours until Beck had to meet Tori's Parents since it had been 2 weeks since they came back home and they wanted to formally meet beck

Tori's POV

I can't believe it in about 8 hours Beck's going to meet my parents. No big deal right. They already met Beck and loved him but then again we were just friends then. Tori be cool don't panic

Oh shit I forgot Cat and I were going to go shopping for dresses for her dinner with Robbie's parents tomorrow

Yeah they're finally back and Robbie finally got rid of Rex now that he has Cat he no longer needs Rex

I'm already an hour late I should probably leave now

*15 mins later

Tori: Cat I'm so sorry I'm late

Cat : No problem

Tori : But is was pretty shitty leaving you waiting for over an hour

Cat: You're right it was pretty shitty but I forgive you so tell me more about your dinner with Beck's Parents

Tori: Oh my God Cat it was amazing

His parents were so nice and cute and they were amazing cooks

They made Shrimp puffs and Alfredo and we got along so great

Cat:That sounds amazing

Tori : Have u ever seen inside of Beck's house. It's amazing it was beautiful but of course they're not rich

I described his house

It had 6 bedrooms and 5 baths

A beautiful kitchen and dining room and it was just amazing

Cat: WOW

Tori:I even got a glance at his room pretty fantastic but I won't go onto details.

We continued to walk and talk we hadn't found anything as yet so we continued looking


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Beck's POV

In about 5 hours I'm meeting Tori's parents hopefully they'll like me

I'm basically ready just running over what to say if they ask me anything

Last night I bought a brand new suit I ask my mom to prepare some of her famous tortelinni

Dinner was at 8:30 so I still had some time. My suit was already pressed and my shoes were shined I was ready to make a good impression

Tori's POV

Cat and I were trying on dresses we were looking for dresses for more then one reason next week was my one month anniversary of being with beck and was also Cat's and Robbie's one month anniversary.

Yeah March 21 is our month-a - versary

We arrived at Forever 21

Cat: These dresses look so classy

Tori: Yeah they seem fit for meeting the parents lol! TRY SOME ON

She took up a ten to try on and I took up a few just to try some for fun

After about an hour we found something it was arose pink sequenced dress which was about 2 inches above Cat's knee. It was strapless and alter less and it came with a jacket of the same color it was perfect

She made me get a blue dress just like the one she got to where to dinner tonight she thought Beck would like it

It was now 5:30 so we rushed to get jewellry and shoes

That was pretty easy to find I got a light blue set of heels and Cat got a pink.

As for the jewelry Cat found these beautiful diamond necklace earrings and bracelet and ring on sale for $250

And I found a ring, a pair of earrings, a necklace and bracelet for $200. They were blue and matched my dress perfectly

We were ecstatic

Cat: Yeah we found everything ! Do you think we have time to get our month-a versary dresses shoes & jewelry

I looked at my watch it was 6:15

We spent 45 minutes looking for jewelry

Tori: Sorry Cat I've only got enough time to go home and get ready

She said okay and I hugged her and left

I reach home at 6:30 only 2 hours thank God I washed and spiral curled my hair last night

I head straight to the bathroom thank God Trina was in England or else I could never get ready


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tori's POV

It was now 7:10 and I had just finish taking a bath and put on my strapless bra and my Victoria secret underwear

I then went downstairs to check on the food

My made some puerto rican dish I could not pronounce but it look delicious I then preceded up the stairs

I started to put on my make up and 40 minutes later I had finished

At 7:50 I finished putting on my makeup and jewellry all what was left was my dress and shoes and so I went to brush my teeth I wonder how Beck's doing

Beck's POV

I was ready to leave I had on my suit and tie and my new pair of shoes properly shined. It was now 8:05 if I left now I would still have 5 minutes to spare so I left


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This was it the big dinner with Tori's parents and both Beck and Tori were anxious and excited

Beck arrived at 8:25 and rang the doorbell and Tori answered the door

They both smiled and complimented each other

Tori brought Beck to table

Tori:Mom dad this is my boyfriend Beck

They answer in unison :Pleasure to finally meet you

Beck:pleasure to meet too. I brought some of my moms tortelinni

Tori's Mom: Thank you

They start eating

Tori's dad : So Beck you're the new guy in my little girl's life

Beck : Yes sir

Tori Dad : You can Call Me Mr. Vega so what are your intentions with my daughter

Beck:What do you mean?

Tony: You aren't one of those guys who dump a girl after they get what they want are you? You're not going to just have sex with her then leave her are you?

Beck: Sir..umm

Tori's Mom: Tony please stop putting the boy on the spot

Tony: Phoebe please allow the boy to answer. Go ahead Beck

Beck: Umm well sir I know in my heart that I love your daughter and she knows it too and I also know she loves me too and I would never do anything to hurt my relationship with her

Tony : So you are never going to have sex with my daughter

Beck:Umm

Tori: Daddy please stop and Beck you don't have to answer that

Tony:Sorry about that Beck

Beck: It's Okay Mr Vega

An Hour passed and the awkwardness had passed Beck complimented the food

Phoebe: Thank You it's Puerto Rican

Beck That's nice

They Talk And Talk and then have dessert

Beck helps to clear up and they go in the living room and talk some more

Beck: Not to be in a rush but I should probably get was nice meeting you

Phoebe and Tony: Same here be careful

He leaves

They tell Tori that they love him and she has their approvalshe thanks them and says goodnight


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cat's POV

Today's the day I'm meeting Robbie's Parents I hope they like me

I have everything ready , Tori is coming at 6:30 to curl my hair dinner's at 8

I'm a bit worried but only because Robbie's Grandma hate me

I'm so Happy to be dating a guy like Robbie he's so amazing and I love him

I'm just going to try a chill maybe watch some tv

***** Rest of chapter in no ones POV this chapter was kinda of rushed sorry so I'm just going to tell you what happens sorry but I have exams and I want to get this story going*****

Cat goes to dinner with Robbie and her parents love herat are matching and everybody is happy

The next week is the month a versaries

Tori wears a beatiful short silver sequented dress which happens to strapless and alterless with silver shoes and asilver necklace and beck looks super hot in his dark blue tux and grey shirt . They match and they tell each other they love each other

Beck gets Tori diamond jewellry costing $2500 and Tori gets him a necklace guitar and guitar pik costing $1250 .They make out and then Beck takes Tori home

Cat wears a blue dress similar to Tori's silver one with matching shoes and jewellry and Robbie and Cat are matching. They exchange gifts. Cat gets a $500 necklace and Robbie gets a guitar signed by Bruno Mars and a necklace. They tell each other they love each other and kiss goodnight

Three weeks later Cat's parents return and meet Robbie they both love him and are perfectly fine with them dating and jason thinks of him as a little brother.

******************************************************************************ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE KIND OF SUMMARY CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG**

**BY THE WAY THE NAME OF THE PARENTS AND CAT'S BROTHER ARE BROBABLY NOT THEIR REAL NAMES I JUST MADE THEM UP FOR FUN**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This chapter is a sneak preview of what is to come next

**** Please note that this story won't end before chapter 30 and will probably will go on further as it will have Beck's and Tori's Senior year and an epilogue showing what happens during the summer before college and then I'll have a sequel showing their college years.I'm just warning you from now****

Now for the real sneak peeks it's now May exams at H.A High and Andre returns and isn't so happy with Beck and Tori's relationship and tries to break them up and in the process may cause a rift in cabbie's relationship

He and Jade joins forces I'm breaking up Bori

P.S :There may be some Jandre

That's it for sneak peeks for now

**Enjoy Reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It's May which means one thing at Hollywood Arts. EXAMS. These aren't normal exams. Acting Dancing Singing Songwriting and directing/writing plays

Everyone is cramming especially or favorite couples Bori and Cabbie but at least it all ends before their three month anniversary and H.A's Spring formal : A Night In Paris masquerade style . The formal is Saturday the 27 th of may 6 days after their anniversaries. Then Beck and Tori are going to visit Beck's Family in Europe and Cat and Robbie are going to Italy to meet Cat's Family and one more thing Andre's back.

Tori's POV

I walk in with Beck and I see Cabbie talking with jade. Cabbie is Cat and Robbie they tied with me and Beck for cutest couple in the yearbook which came out last week and they combined our names together. They got Cabbie Beck and I got Bori/ Beri they couldn't decide which is cuter. It's kind of a Brangelina thing. Anyways I walked up to them

Tori and Beck in unison :Hey Cat Robbie jade

Jade: Hey Bitch beck

Beck:Don't call her that

He kisses me and both Cat and Robbie back her up

Jade :Sorry so what do you love birds want

Tori:Andre's coming back today and Beck and I were thinking of having a welcome home party for him what you guys think

Everybody agrees

*At lunch*

Andre's POV

Wow I never thought I'd be so Happy to back at school. The first place I go is the asphalt cafe. I notice Tori from a mile away. Her beautiful long wavy hair and her laugh I can't wait to see that beautiful smile of hers. She's just perfect.

I know it sounds like I'm in love with her so what if I am it's no big deal right


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andre's POV

I walk up to table and pat Tori's back

Andre: Umm.. Can I sit here

Tori turns around

Tori:Sure but...

She screams and then hugs me

Tori: Andre you're back

Andre:Yeah

Everyone welcomes me

We eat for awhile then I interrupt

Andre:Where's Jade

That all respond detention. I then inform them of what horrible friends they are for staying in touch and they apologize

Andre:Wait ...Jades in detention and your not with her

Beck: Jade and I broke up a little after you left

Andre: You guys broke up... I've been gone for a long time will u guys please inform me of what else happened

Cat: Robbie and I have been dating for almost three months and are in love and Robbie got rid of Rex

Woah I was shock I have a slight crush on Cat but that's okay I'm happy for them

Beck: And Tori and I have also been dating for almost 3 months and are madly in love

They kiss

What the hell I thought I can't believe it beck and tori it should be me and Tori I've been in love with Tori for almost 6 months now. I know I should've made my move but I was scared

But Damn it I'd never thought I'd lose her to my Best Friend

Andre: That's great

I couldn't make him know how I felt about her

Suddenly Jade approached how awful

Could this day get any worse


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Andre's POV

Jade:Did these lovebirds establish to you what happened while you were gone

Andre: Yep

Everyone continues to talk and before I know it lunch time is over I head home

The rest of the week was okay. We got our exam assignments we were placed in groups of 6. We were all to write direct produce and act in our own play each group got to work with 2 professional directors producers and writers from L.A

We got placed in groups of 8 for dance class to choreograph a dance routine every member of these groups ( acting and dancing had to participate

As for singing placed in groups of two write and perform a song

And of course it's Tori and Beck, Cat and Robbie , but sadly me and Jade

We did our Math English and foreign language exams this week. So no exams for those subjects

Thank God we did SATs in October

So that's all our learning for this year we have three weeks to prepare for our exams and were dismissed

Me and the gang or having dinner at club le rouge at 8 so I'll just relax till 7


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Andre's POV

One things that's been bothering me or my feelings for Tori so I decided to tell her tonight if not things are going to get ugly

As I approach the club I notice it seems empty I open the door and 100's of people yell surprise. It was a welcome home party

I see the gang and say thanks turns out it was mostly Tori's idea

We start partying an hour later I grab Tori and pull her aside. I'm going to tell her so I go to a empty room and lock the door

Andre: I have something to tell you

Tori: What is it

I could say anything all I could do was kiss her but not for long as she pulled away. She then slapped me but I could tell she was into it

Man she's a good kisser

She started to scream I told her I was in love with her. She explained that she loved beck and ran off to tell him

Cat's POV

I was searching forAndre to find out what's wrong with him thank God beck and Tori are fine. Beck understands what happened. I'm so happy for that found Andre

I tried to talk to him he started explaining to me but then he kissed me I slapped him

He said I was the next best thing next to Tori and I explained that I'm in love with Robbie

I went to find Robbie and explain to him. He wasn't angry he knew I'd nothing to do with it and then I told beck and Tori what a night


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Andre's POV

The week following the party was Suckish Beck talked to me about kissing friends girlfriends

We were rehearsing for the exams we finished the play and dance so all we have left to do is practice

Jade and I have finished the song and I'm not falling for her again don't worry

It's the end of exam week and were finished performing beck and Tori along with cat and Robbie were amazing and our dance and play was fantastic so were being graded. And now that exams are over I think I'm going tell jade about my infatuation with Tori and my slight crush on Cat

Shes the only one who'll understand so things should look around soon


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Andre's POV

I've been at Jade's for 1/2 an hour explaining my situation. She understand and suggest we scheme against them so we decide to skip out the formal

Tori's POV

In four days Beck and I, along with Cat and Beck would have been going out for three months so Cat and I are shopping for dresses jewelry and shoes for our date and also gifts for Beck and Robbie

We're also shopping for dresses shoes jewelry and masks for the spring formal and I'm looking for a Birthday present for Beck. And so is Cat but mine has to be extra special. Beck's birthday is June 2nd

Cat: Lets go into forever 21

Tori: Sure

We look around and don't see anything

We leave

**4 hours later*

Cat:These dresses seem perfect for our dates

Cat takes up a beautiful shiny gold strapless Louis vittonne dress for me it is a little short a bit of a micro-mini but not really and the a pair of gold heels while Cat gets the same outfit except in purple. We decide to wear the jewelry our boyfriends gave us luckily and I would borrow some of my mom's jewelry for us to wear to the formal

*** 3 hours later***

I found the perfect birthday and anniversary gifts for Beck and Cat had found the perfect anniversary gift for Robbie

For our anniversary I made a heart shape chocolate cake inside of it is a mixed tape a slide shoe of us together

It was going to be amazing


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

****This is along with chapter 22 are two other summary chapters since this is a really long story so enjoy****

Cat gets Robbie a ferari for their anniversary while robbie gets her a diamond promise ring and bracelet

Tori gets Beck 20 year old sister, who he hasnt seen in 2 years to come home for his birthday along with a gold guitar signed by MJ and Bruno Mars

Beck gets Tori a dianmond 25 carrot promis ring along with a bracelet and necklace for their anniversary

And for Tori's Birthday Beck gets Tori aa private dinner for 2 at le morre the most exclusive restaurant in L.A and gets her a private Katy Perry concert because thats Tori's favorite artist

Tori's other B-day gifts

Cat : Bruno Mars concert along with his auto graph and a album of the two of them

Robbie : A signed Katy Perry album  
>Andre: A pink sweater<p>

Beck gets a Friendship cake with a picture of Tori Cat and him on it and album fom Cat, A new Car from Andre and Beck and a card from Jade becks parents get him private club and his sister gets him a beach house in Hawaii

Tori's Parents and trina give her a lexus for her birthday

For their anniversaries Beck and Robbie match their girlfriends

For the formal Cat wears a pink mask with matching shoes and jewellry and a silver mask with pink jewels and robbie wears a black suit with a grey mask

Tori wears a white dres with matching shoes and jewelry and silver mask with pimk blue and purple masks and beck wears a dark blue suit and a silver masks

Andre and his ex (from prom wrecker) win prom king and queen. They arent there so the crowns are mailed

They all enjoy their selfs and the couples kiss


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**** As I mentioned before this another summary chapter so that the story is not too long****

At the spring formal after party they mostly dance and talk and Tori and Cat perform a song and the rest of the night make out with their boyfriends

For beck'sBirthday everyone is dressed casually and are at the beachhaving fun

And Beck's sister arrives and greets everyone. She Cat and Tori quickly becomes friends which everyone is happy about

They just have fun and enjoy themselves

After Beck's Birthday things go bad Andre and Jade use clips from to break the couples up but Beck sister manages to fix everything and the couples are okay again but everyone hates Jade and Andre

Andre stop talking to Jade so he can get his friends back it doesn't work out

On Tori's Birthday they are all dressed casual. Andre's not wanted so he drops off his gift and leaves. Beck's Sister Bryanna gives Tori a vespa .

They have fun and a week later she leaves. The couples leave for Europe 2 days later


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**This chapter is an information a clarification chapter**

The name of Cat's brrother is probably not real

I'm not even sure if Beck actually has a sister and if he does that's probably not her real name

The names of Cat's,Robbie's,Beck's , Andre's Jade's and Tori's Parents are probably not their real names

The names of the above mentioned characters extended family members are probably not their real names

The birthdays that will be mentioned are more than likely not the actual characters birthdays

Tori- June 21

Beck- June 2

Cat-Aug 7

Robbie- July 10

Andre- Jan 7

Jade- Feb 17

Bryanna( Beck's Sister)- may 22

Ps: The major couples got together on Feb 21

This story will have their summer after junior year, their entire senior year,their formals , school,dances ,arties etc and birthdays. It will also include a Epilogue which will show their summer in between high school and university

And there will be a sequels college years etc.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tori's POV

I can't believe in about half an hour I'll be leaving for Europe with Beck Cat and Robbie .Where I'll possibly make love with Beck for the first time I'm a bit nervous but my parents and Trina know I had to tell them they were upset at first but they know I'm growing into a young lady. And Cat knows she was the first to know. And Beck and I have talked about and we think we are ready for it. So we're going to do it at the end of July

The funny thing is Cat and Robbie will be making love too in early August. They've talked about it and they're ready.

I think they've been ready for a while now. They've told their parents they were upset at first but now they are perfectly fine because they know that their kids are turning in to young adults so they have their parents' approval. Cat also has her brother's approval it took a while but he's okay with it or as ok with it as an older brother can be. But he is okay now

The awesome thing is that so do me and Beck. I not only have my parents' approval but I also have Trina's. Beck's parents were shocked at first but it wasn't long before they were okay with it. And Beck's sister was totally fine with it scared that her little brother was growing up so fast but ecstatic that he was going to have his first time with someone who he actually loved.

And I'm so glad she thinks of me as her little sister. I'm nervous because it's the first time for both of us and I'm a bit worried. But maybe I shouldn't considering we're in love and that's all that matters


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a week since the major couples arrived in Paris and they were now at Beck's Uncles house. And Tori and Cat were talking.

Tori's POV

Cat: So have you and beck decided when you are going to make love as yet

Tori: We agreed on July 21 our 4 month anniversary but I'm not sure.

Cat: How come? Don't tell me you are still nervous about it

Tori: Cat I guess I am

Cat: You really shouldn't be

Tori: But Cat…

She cut me off

Cat: Tori…You love him right.

Tori: Yeah...But

Cat: Look Tori you love him and he loves you and that's all that matters. Everything will be fine. All you guys are doing are celebrating your love and it will be the most amazing thing ever. I know it will be. That's what sex is about loving each other so you guys are going to enjoy it trust me

Tori: I understand Cat but there are many couples who are totally in love but their first time sucks. What if that's me and Beck.

Cat: Trust me Tori that are not you guys. Those couples either were not completely in love or were in love with the wrong people or were just not ready for the next step. And I know that's not you and Beck

Tori: Really?

Cat: Both you and Beck are totally ready for the next step and you and Beck were made for each other. You two are meant for each other. You guys are soul mates kind of like Ross & Rachel or Monica and Chandler from Friends. You guys are perfect for each other so don't worry. And I get you are worried but who isn't worried about their first time it will all be okay. Trust me

Tori: Wow! Cat that might have been one of the smartest things you ever said

Cat: What's that supposed to mean

Tori: What I meant was thanks; I don't feel as worried anymore. So does this mean you are not worried about you and Robbie?

Cat: I was a bit at first but after talking to Beck's sister she made me realize that if I love him I have nothing to worry about. And it's a good thing or else I wouldn't be able to convince you now

_***The girls continued to talk and they were not as nervous as they were for their first times. Also Beck and Robbie had familiar doubts but now they're fine and they are working on making their first times as romantic as possible***_


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys: I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I've been trying to write a bade story for a friend. I have some ideas but I want to know how you guys think it should be. It takes place after The Worst Couple .Please comment with your ideas. I'd really appreciate.

Anyways: I'd thought I'd update you guys on this story

Tori Cat Beck and Robbie will all be getting ready for their first times and you'll get an idea of what it will be like

There will be a major Jandre subplot really intense

I promise to update as soon as I'm done with the Bade story. I'm cutting the story sshort. I think it's getting too long. The story will end of the summer

Don't worry if I get good enough views I'll write sequels which deal with their senior year and college years

And guys please leave your ideas for the bade story and the person with the best idea . I'll write a fanfic for you doesn't matter the couple or the tv show (that is if you want).

Thanks a lot you guys


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week since the girls had talked and they were out shopping for lingerie and other items for their first time

Tori's POV

I'm so excited. Beck and I are going to have sex for the first time this weekend and then it will be Robbie's and Cat's first time next weekend. So we were out shopping for lingerie. Don't worry I've been on the pill for about 2 months so far and so has cat so we're safe.

Cat: Tori Tori. Let's go into Victoria's Secret.

Tori: Cat that's actually a great idea.

Cat: What's that supposed to me?

Tori: Nothing! Let's just go in

We went it and there were so many amazing and sexy lingerie. I love French lingerie we took up about 10 each to try on. I think we're going be in here for awhile

Beck's POV

Cat and Tori went shopping around Paris today. So I figured that Robbie and I should begin shopping for the necessities for our first time. So I figured let's start with condoms.

Robbie: Where are we going?

Beck: We're going to the pharmacy to get condoms

Robbie: But I don't know what size I am

Robbie seemed nervous so I told them that there are measurements on them but then he told me that he didn't know his size. I suggested that we go home so he could measure his penis. We finally reached but he wasn't going to do it unless I did it too. So I borrowed my uncle's tape measure and I measured mine so we both had the measurement. And we went back to the pharmacy he gave me his measurements since everything was in French. So we each got a large pack since there were 12 and we got it in the large size.

We had the condoms checked. We decided to go to the Renaissance Paris Arc De Triomphe Hotel. It was going to be a special night so I decided let's spend it at one of the top hotels in Paris. Both Robbie and I booked honeymoon suites. I booked for this weekend and Robbie did for next weekend. It was going to be an amazing weekend for Tori and me .


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys sorry took so long to update but I've been busy with school but I'm on summer break so I'll update almost every day. Anyways this chapter will mainly be about Jandre. **

**PS :It's an intense chapter. A few sexual situations**

**Andre's POV**

Tori Cat Beck and Robbie were in Paris and weren't talking to me so I decided to visit Jade. She was alone. Her parents wouldn't be back for another two weeks. And my parents were in Hawaii for a month so I just thought it would be cool to hang out

After a couple of minutes of awkwardness she finally said something and we started to talk and it was kind of nice.

Jade: Do you want a beer?

Andre: Sure

Jade's dad keeps a lot of beer in the fridge. He has about 10 kegs. So we decide to have some after about an hour we were stoned drunk

Jade: This is nice

Andre: What's nice?

Jade: Me and you hanging out without those bitches and their assholes of boyfriends

Normally I'd disagree but I couldn't help it .Before I knew it I was kissing Jade. I pulled away.

Andre: Sorry

Jade: It's Okay

She started to kiss me back and moments later we were making out. She stopped

Jade: Let's take this upstairs

Andre: Okay

We went to her bedroom and she opened one of her draws and took out a pack of condoms.

Andre: Condoms? Why do you have condoms?

Jade: I bought them when Beck and I were together

Andre: You and beck had sex

She told me "no" that they were both still virgins and they never went further than a kiss and he only kissed her lips, forehead, head, cheeks and the same for her with him but she was ready for about 3 months before they broke up but he never wanted to do it. And she bought condoms for men and it was the one size fits all. She also told me that she was on the pill for about a year so we would be safe

She begun to kiss me again but I stopped her and asked if she is sure if she wants her first time to be with me

Jade: Look André I used to think that it would always be Beck but I realize it's not him anymore. We've known each other for 7 years and I trust you and I'm positive that I wont regret this 20 years from now

I was convinced and we begun to make out. We were making out for about 15 mins then I took her shirt off. And she unbuttoned mine

Jade was wearing a black bra and I thought to myself "Damn this girl is frigging hot". We went to her bed where we took off each other's pants. We had to stop because jade had to go to the bathroom. When she came back she locked the door and I went up to her sexy ass body and removed her bra and underwear whilst kissing her neck. It was so amazing. She pulled down my pants and she smiled. I threw her on the bed and looked at her. I immediately had an erection. I begun to kiss her breasts and I was ready but she got up and started to talk

Jade: Before you put on to condom how about some foreplay

Andre: What

Jade: Let's have some oral sex

Andre: Okay!

I was so excited and I was ready . We went over to the bed and she went down and she started to suck my dick. After half an hour I put on the condom and we begun to have sex. It was so amazing and we kissed while we were doing it

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's my first time writing about sex so please forgive me if it sucks. Please leave comments. The next chapter will be about Bori and Cabbie. I'll get back to the Jandre subplot in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed this one. **


	29. Chapter 29

Tori's POV

After three hours Cat and I had finally finished trying on lingerie. We each bought three. Cat bought a pink a red and a black one. I bought blue purple and a zebra printed one.

We needed shoes and dresses to wear the nights. I decided to wear the jewelry Beck got me for my birthday and Cat's going to wear the jewelry Robbie gave her on her birthday. Beck's sister bought us each a new makeup set and new nail polish. She's treating me with a spa day on Thursday. That's the day before Beck and I do it. And she'll treat Cat with one next Thursday which is eve of her and Robbie's first. We'll be getting mani-pedi's waxes and massages. It's a gift for making beck so happy. And she thinks of Cat and me as her younger sisters.

So all we need are dresses and shoes. We decided to go into Forever 21. We might spend the whole day in there.

Beck's POV

Now that we had condoms we were head to Bath and Body Works where we could get scented candles and a couple pack of roses to put on the bed. We needed to get a lot of them. We arrived at the store we easily found what we were looking for.

I got about 80 scented white candles and roses to put on the bed and I also got a bouquet dozen roses. Robbie got the same except his candles were pink. We were ready all we needed were some suits and we are good to go. We decided to go home and my sister Bryanna was waiting on us

Bryanna: hey Beck

Beck: Hey is something wrong

Bryanna: I have a surprise for you and Robbie

She took us up to our rooms. In each of our rooms were the perfect suit and pair of shoes to go with. We hugged her, she got it for us because she knew we needed it and she was trying to make up for not being here for me. I was so happy. I made reservations at the restaurant Thoumieux. One of the most expensive in Paris. The reservations were for both Tori and me for this Friday and Cat and Robbie for next Friday. I made sure they had a waiter that spoke English fluently for Robbie and that their menus were in English. Since it cost a lot my uncles paid for it and were going to get complimentary wine. They would also get a private room for their dinner with complimentary music and harpists. He also called the hotel so Tori and I, along with Cat and Robbie could have complimentary wine each night we were there. He also paid for room service. He also helped me pay for limo services which would be Tori's and mines from Thursday evening and up until Monday when we return home . Cat and Robbie would have the same arrangement with a different limo driver who is fluent in English. So everything is set for both our weekends 


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys, this is an update chapter. So to clarify

Beck is fluent is English Spanish and French. Tori Cat and Robbie are fluent in English and Spanish. Cat is also fluent in Italian. Beck knows a little Italian and Tori and Cat know a little French .

Beck's uncle is a multibillionaire. He speaks several languages including is English Italian Spanish and French and his house is huge. That's where the couples are staying. He has :

3 huge outdoor swimming pools

2 indoor swimming pools

Tennis court

Basketball court

Soccer field

145 acre of fenced open space

10 horses

A horse stable

2 guest houses

2 workout gyms

A dance studio

In his house there are 10 rooms each with their own bathroom

Tori and Cat share a room. Bryanna gets her own and the boys have separate rooms

The rooms are huge and have 2 walk in closets which aree each the size of a normal bedroom

Beck and Robbie have made all the arrangements necessary for their romantic weekends

Beck and Tori are staying at the hotel from Friday to Monday. Cat and Robbie have the same arrangement for the following weekend but they want to be there a day early. Tori and Bryanna are having a spa day where Tori will get her nails done and will get a bikini wax and get her eyebrows done. She will also get some massages. Cat has a spa day with Bryanna the following Thursday and will get the same treatment. So on the days of their first times. All they will have to do is get their hair done. And Bryanna is taking them to the salon and she'll do their makeup.

The boys have their suits the girls have their jewelry and lingerie and they are on the pill and the boys have a pack of condoms. Everything is ready except the girls don't have their dresses or shoes.

Oh and Jade and André had oral sex and went all the way .


	31. Chapter 31

Tori's POV

Cat and I have been spending hours at the mall and we didn't find the shoes or dress so we went home. Bryanna opened to door and took us our room. On our closets were the perfect dresses. A purple sleeveless strapless purple micro-mini dress for me and a hot pink strapless micro-mini for Cat. The dresses were dry-cleaned. By our beds was the perfect pair of heels that matched our dressed. On our bed were brand new sequined purses. Purple for me and Pink for Cat.

There were also two bags with bras and underwear on each of our beds. The bras and underwear matched our outfits. We also had jackets that were perfect too.

Tori: I love the dress and shoes purse and jacket and I'm sure Cat does too. Right Cat?

She agreed

Tori: But the Bras

Bryanna: Both of you guys are 36B right.

Both Cat and I said yeah then we thanked her.

We finally had all we needed and it was only Tuesday. We were going to hang with our boyfriends by the pool tomorrow and Thursday I have my spa day with Bryanna. Cat and Robbie will be spending the day together and Beck will be in downtown Paris on Thursday. Everything's going to be perfect.


	32. Chapter 32

Tori's POV

Oh my God! Today was the day. It was Friday which meant that Beck and I were going to have sex tonight. I had an amazing spa day yesterday with Bryanna .Beck was picking me up in three hours at 7:30. I had just finished taking a long bath and I had just washed my hair. I had my robe on over my bra and underwear that I was wearing. I then went over to Bryanna's room where she proceeded to do my hair and makeup. I was ecstatic. Tonight was going to be a magical night. I was so excited. I had everything waxed; my legs and armpits were shaved. I was wearing purple nail polish on my finger and toenails. Everything was perfect. Bryanna was curling my hair. I really hope Beck likes how I look. I'm so excited.

Beck's POV

I had spent the night in the hotel room so I could make everything perfect for when Tori and I have sex for the first time. I had placed my pack of condoms in the top draw of the nightstand right beside the bed. This way I could have easy access. I called room service and I asked room service to decorate the room with the scented candles and put the roses in a heart shape on the bed. I also told them to put a bottle of wine on a table with two glasses and a red rose. I told them what time I would return to the room so they could pay romantic music from all genres of music from the 60's till now in the 21st century. It was going to be perfect. I was getting ready for my weekend with Tori. My bags were packed and ready to go. I finished getting dressed and had half an hour left until I had to pick Tori up and the limo was waiting for me. This was really going to be it.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update but I've been so busy but ill be updating regularly from this but here it goes

Tori's POV

Everything was packed My lingerie bikinis makeup and birth control pills that I've been taking since March. And of course my toothbrush heels and dresses. This weekend was going to be amazing. I was dressed and ready to go.

Beck's POV

I was ready to go. I put the condoms in the top draw of the night stand and I told the room service to start decorating at 10:30 about an hour before I expected to be back. And I would text him when I reached at the hotel

The limo had arrived it was time for Tori's and mine special night to begin


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tori's POV

Beck was running 10 minutes late so I went outside and called Beck

Tori: Where are you?

At that moment a limo drove up to the door

Beck: Damn, That dress looks amazing on you

Tori: How do you know what I'm weari….

He stopped me

Beck: Turn around

I turned around and there was Beck in the limo so I went down to the limo. The driver took my luggage and then opened the door

Before I could say anything Beck kissed me and then he blindfolded me. Before I knew it the limo stopped. Beck told me to hold his hand and trust him and I did. We did a little walking then he removed the blindfolds. We were in the Private room of the Chattier l'Argent. The most exquisite restaurant in Paris .

We had a gourmet meal with sparkling wine and then chocolate cake and then we left and Beck blindfolded me and we went back into the limo

Sorry that this chapter was kind of rushed but I have so much more plot development and this fanfic is already kind of long so

Tori and back go to the Eiffel tower and dance with each other then they head to the hotel. Where Tori stays in the limo blindfolded while Beck texts the room service so they can come out but luckily they were finished decorating . And the music is set on a timer so that it starts when they reach the hotel room and beck grabs Tori's bags and gives them to the room service to put in the room. And Beck then grabs Tori's hand and they precede up to room


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tori and back go to the Eiffel tower and dance with each other then they head to the hotel. Where Tori stays in the limo blindfolded while Beck texts the room service so they can come out but luckily they were finished decorating . And the music is set on a timer so that it starts when they reach the hotel room and beck grabs Tori's bags and gives them to the room service to put in the room. And Beck then grabs Tori's hand and they precede up to room where Beck opens the door

Beck takes off the blindfolds but Tori's eyes are closed

Tori's POV

Beck: You can open your eyes now

I opened my eyes and I looked around and I was speechless. There were candles leading from the door to the bed and rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart There was a tiny table beside the bed with 2 glasses a bottle of wine and the table had rose petals and the most romantic music was playing. All I could say was Wow then I asked where my bag was he told in the bathroom. I told him that I had to brush my teeth

I went in the bathroom and I noticed that there was a bubble bath with rose petals in the shape of heart. There were candles from the door to the bathtub and shower. And there was a note It said

Tori

Don't worry the candles can stay lit for 48 hours before

causing any damage and the bubble bath can stay like that

for 48 hours

as well so don't worry.

Room Service

I was amazed I grabbed my birth control pills and my toothbrush and I took my pills and brushed my teeth and put everything in my bag and then went back in the room and put my bag under the bed and went over to beck

Beck : You look beautiful

I kissed him and we started to make out

Beck :Are you sure

Tori: I'm sure

We continued to make out. I took off my jacket and he took off his jacket. He started to unzip my dress and then I started to unbutton his shirt. Before we knew it we on the bed in just our underwear. I was on top of him and then it was reversed. He took off my bra and panties and I took off his boxers we continued to make out. We started to kneel on the bed. He stopped

Tori: Why'd you stop

Beck: No condom

Tori :WHAT!?

He told me not worry its in the draw so he got up. Grabbed the condom and went to the bathroom but man did Beck have a nice ass

He came back out with the condom on this time

Beck: Where were we

He came back over and we started to make out and before we knew it we were "you know"

I kinda don't wanna go to into the whole sex in its glory details so there you have it our favorite couple did it .


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hey guys I just thought Id let you guys know that most of this Fanfic is in Tori's POV unless it's a Cabbie chapter then its mainly in Cat's. Its easier for me to do it in a girl's POV. Hope that's not a let's start chapter 36

Tori's POV

Beck: Hey you're up

Tori: Yeah I am

Last night was amazing I can honestly say that my first time was perfect . The candles, the music and the rose petals. And it was so passionate and just perfect and now I'm cuddling with Beck in the most amazing hotel room in Paris. Its amazing but I still decide to get up. So I get up and put on beck's shirt and then I brush my teeth and then I go out on the balcony and look at the view. Its Paris and its so beautiful

Beck's POV

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I loved my first time and I hope there are many more to come.

They shower and have a wonderful day together and then they come back to the hotel room where they finally use that bubble bath and then they have sex again. They have a wonderful weekend. They kiss in the pool and the Jacuzzi (which is on the balcony). They end up having lots of sex on the beach in the limo while showering. They got drunk and had sex in the elevator but they had a very romantic and passionate weekend

*************************************************************************************As for Cat and Robbie their date for their first time is similar so this next chapter will just flash forward to them in the hotel room


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Cat's POV

I opened my eyes and I looked around and I was speechless. There were candles leading from the door to the bed and rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart There was a tiny table beside the bed with 2 glasses a bottle of wine and the table had rose petals and the most romantic music was playing. All I could say was Wow then I asked where my bag was he told in the bathroom. I told him that I had to brush my teeth

I went in the bathroom and I noticed that there was a bubble bath with rose petals in the shape of heart

I was amazed I grabbed my birth control pills and my toothbrush and I took my pills and brushed my teeth and put everything in my bag and then went back in the room and put my bag under the bed and went over to Robbie and started to kiss him. His jacket was off and so was mine . I unbuttoned his shirt and his pants. I told him it was okay to take off my dress. And it was just us in our underwear then I noticed something

Cat: Little Robbie seems to be happy

He looked down at his junk and he realized he was having an erection. We quickly took off each others underwear and he put on his condom . It didn't long for it to be put on right. So we proceeded to make out and before we knew it we were having sex. Heheheheheheheheheheheheh

That's there special night and then there weekend went the same as Beck's and Tori's. Sorry about the rush but I wanna make the next chapters tandre and concluding chapters


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Just so you guys know Im ending the story after this chapter but this chapter flashesback to 3 days after Tandre sex .Jade meets up Andre. No ones POV

There are talking about their time but then jade talks about recording them having sex next time to get back and Beck and Tori . Andre refuses

Jade:Why not

Andre: Well damn it Jade you're a frigging bitch

Jade: What

Andre: Jade…I didn't

Jade: Save it André! Save your bullshit excuses for the next girl you fuck

Andre: Jade

Jade: I knew having sex with you was a shitty thing to do. Goodbye Jackass

Andre's PoV

Oh Shit! What the hell did I just do? Why am I being such a fucking ass? What is wrong with me jade will never forgive me which sucks because I think I'm fucking falling for this girl


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Hi guys this is my final chapter but just so you know heres what happens. Summers over and our two favorite couples are on their way back to LA and Andre has fallen for Jade so lets finish this fanfic shall we

**PS its in Tori's POV **

This summer has been amazing. Beck and I are in love but we can't stop having sex and Cat and Robbie are two sexcrazed love birds.

When we return to LA we'll be seniors which is different at HA High. Auditions Dances formals and Jade and Andre to deal with but I have my bff Cat and Beck to help me through it

_**Authors Note:Tori and Cat tell each other they love each other and Cat and Robbie board the plane and hold hands**_

Tori's POV

Tori: I love you Beck

Beck: I love you Tori

I love beck so much and I know we'll be together forever.

I hope you enjoyed by Bori fanfic. I loved writing it but it's not over in case you didn't realize I'm going to start a new fanfic "A Beck and Tori Love Story: Senior Year". I haven't started it as yet but its going be great. It's going be great. It will have Cabbie and Jandre subplots. And I want to add a little Bade and Tandre close to the end but it will end in Cabbie Jandre and of course Bori. I'm also thinking of expanding on the Cori friendship dynamic and making Jori could friends. I may not get to explore Tandre and Bade in this sequel but I'm going have another sequel college years and I'm going to end this fanfic series when Bori's has their second child. My BFF gave me these ideas. But before I start I'd like to know what you guys ideas for this sequel to be and I'll choose 2 of those ideas and use them in my fanfic "A Beck and Tori Love Story : Senior Year".


End file.
